Team 7 and the big mission
by KittenNinja137
Summary: Their is a new ninja from a village far off comes to the hidden leaf. She is as beautiful as she is strong. When Sasuke gets a crush on her, Sakura starts to get jealous, how will this turn out?
1. Sasuke's boxers and breakfast

"Sasuke… Sasuke…" Sasuke was hearing the distant voices from the hall way. He was in a light sleep when he heard the voices. He woke up with a grumble and opened the door, in his boxers! Betsy was at the door and blushing. "Sasuke, why are you in your boxers?" Sasuke then noticed he was in his boxers and blushed. "Uh… I was asleep." Betsy looked at Sasuke strangely. "Its 6:00am, you should be awake, their serving breakfast." Sasuke's eye twitched. "What? Breakfast!" Sasuke ran back into the room, slamming the door in Betsy's surprised face. Sasuke threw on some random clothes and combed his hair quickly. He was quite a mess.

He ran down the stairs to meet the team's faces, surrounding a table with omelets on their plates. One plate with an omelet on it was unattended. He sat across from Betsy and sat next to Naruto and Kakashi. He started to eat his omelet. Sakura wanted Betsy's seat and started to insult Betsy: "Would you please leave me alone Sakura, I'm only here to eat." Betsy continued to eat with her hair in a pony tail to keep her hair out of her food. She drank her orange juice and ate the last of her omelet. "I'm done; I'll be training in the gym, bye guys." Betsy let her hair down and walked off.

"Hey, wait for me Betsy-Chan!" Naruto ran after Betsy with an omelet piece hanging from his mouth. Sasuke finished his omelet and didn't bother to drink his orange juice. He walked to the gym to see Betsy and Naruto sparing. Naruto was running out of chakra and items. He finally saw that Betsy was okay and had a lot of chakra and items. Betsy used a clone Jutsu and Naruto fell to the ground and Kakashi came over. "Well done Betsy." Kakashi said. Betsy smiled and then noticed Sasuke staring at her; and blushing! Betsy then turned her head.

Betsy noticed the time and ran out of the gym. She was now running to the big tree at the foot of Konoha and sat there, waiting for the others. Sasuke and Sakura came running and sat down with Betsy. Naruto was at the ramen shop, eating some ramen while Kakashi was fixed on a group of girls walking by. Betsy was carving a cat into the tree. Sakura was staring at Sasuke. Sasuke was staring at Betsy. Naruto arrived with a happy go lucky smile. Betsy smiled and said "Hi Naruto-kun." Naruto smiled. Kakashi appeared an hour later with a perverted look on his face. His eye he used the most was lazily fixed on Betsy's butt. Betsy noticed this and gave Kakashi a dirty look.

Betsy noticed that Sakura was a mess like Sasuke. Her hair wasn't brushed; her clothes were dirty and wrinkled. Betsy just noticed that everyone was acting like they were ready. Betsy jumped into the trees and saw everyone was following her. She jumped from branch to branch with a lively look on her face. This mission was going to be cake.


	2. The mission

Betsy jumped to the last branch closest to the mission location. She peered out the tree. Betsy jumped to ground and looked up to see a girl making flour. "Uh… excuse me, is this the Hoshimaru residence?" The girl looked up and stopped making flour. "Of course, I'm Taki Hoshimaru's daughter, Tamanaka, nice to meet you." She bowed and smiled. "I, my team, and sensei are on a mission. We have to protect your father from an Akataski member from the hidden mist." Betsy noticed the others had arrived. Tamanaka looked up at her and nodded. "I have heard of this ninja. His name is Kisame. My father is an ANBU leader, a retired one, but stays undercover as a bridge builder." Betsy nodded. "Okay, we need to protect him while on a journey to the hidden stone village. Do you need more information before we start the journey and the mission?" Betsy asked. Yamanaka shakes her head. The others saw her shake her head and ran inside. Betsy followed and Yamanaka started to make flour again.

"Kakashi, what rank is this mission?" Betsy asked him. Kakashi looked down at her. "Do you really want to know?" Betsy nodded. "It's an A rank mission…" Betsy's mouth dropped and she tried to speak, but she was speechless. Sasuke was lost in a daydream, not noticing Sakura, leaning on his shoulder. Betsy was sitting in another corner sitting in between Naruto and Kakashi. Betsy was watching the clouds while they waited for Taki to finish packing. Betsy sighed deeply and had a bored expression on her face. She looked around for something to do.

Sasuke came out of his daydream and noticed Sakura leaning on him. She was asleep, too. Sasuke leaned Sakura down and walks to a bench. Finally, Taki said goodbye to all of his family and finished packing. He stepped out the door and walked with the team. (Sakura was being carried by Kakashi because she was asleep)

To be continued

Betsy: Well that was a success, everyone was great, and Kakashi, you can drop Sakura. Stay tuned for the next chapter, challenger at dawn, see ya till then

Naruto: I'm out of ramen! Can you write down that I had ramen?

Betsy: I have the power of the computer, beware!

Naruto: I'm scared… crawls away scared

Betsy: read and review please, or else I will write that you went to Willy Wonka's chocolate land!

Kisame: chocolate, where?

Betsy: …


End file.
